Two broken hearts make a whole
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Mark and Lexie on Valentine's day. Bad summary, good story


Just a little one-shot that I got in my head. Takes place early morning of Valentine's Day. So I had to throw in the blonde joke because I am blonde, not like Meredith-blonde, but like Izzie and Lexie's new hair blonde, so I've heard my fair share of blond jokes.

* * *

Derek moaned and rolled over in bed as the house phone beside his bed started to ring.

Meredith tried to make herself comfortable once again as Derek sleepily answered.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. This is Joe. I'm sorry to bother you at two A.M. on Valentine's Day, but Dr. Sloan came in here. He's had four beers and he refuses to leave. Do you think you could come get him? I need to close soon."

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Derek said, hanging up and started to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked sitting up.

"I gotta go get Mark from Joe's." Derek replied as he grabbed his keys off of the bedside table.

He sat on the bed, quickly kissed Meredith and said, "Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. Shepherd."

"Hey, that's Dr. Grey-Shepherd to you mister."

"Oh really?" He said kissing her again.

…………..

As he walked down the stairs he saw Lexie lying on the couch in front of the TV. He sighed; she had fallen asleep in front of the TV again. Her newly blonde hair was hanging in front of her face. She had dyed it a few days ago, saying that she needed something to distract her from her eating, but judging by the empty box of Ding-Dongs next to her it hadn't worked.

………….

When he got to the bar he saw Mark sitting at the bar with a sad look on his face. Sad, drunken Mark was the worst kind of drunken Mark there was.

"Hey." He said sitting down next to him.

"What do you want?" Mark asked, as he took a swig of beer.

"You need to go home. Getting drunk isn't going to help anything."

"But it numbs the pain. This is the only way I can numb the pain without sleeping with anyone."

"So, why don't you sleep with someone?"

"Cause I'm freaking in love with Lexie." He yelled.

"Okay," Derek said taking the beer and handing it to Joe, who handed him a water full of ice, "You are cut off."

"No, I need it. I'm saying please."

"No. You do not need any more beer." Derek said looking at him sternly.

"Please man. I'm in love with her. She broke up with me. Then I slept with Addison and then I was worried about how she would feel about it, the she said that she slept with Karev and I walked away. I walked away from the only woman I've ever been in love with. The only woman that it was never just sex with. I ruined everything."

"Mark, you didn't-" Derek started to say before Mark interrupted.

"You know, I was going to propose to her today, on Valentine's Day. I know it's cheesy and corny, but when you're in love you do stupid cheesy corny things. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and now I can't even look at her without my heart breaking."

"Look, the two of you, you make sense. So what if you're 13 years older than she is? Age shouldn't matter. So what if you broke up? I've broken up with Meredith so many times, but I love her more than anything in the world."

"But, that's YOU. That's not ME. She's probably moved on." He said stirring around the ice with his finger.

"She's asleep on my couch with an empty box of Ding-Dongs beside her. She hasn't moved on." Derek said, looking at Mark.

He noticed that for the first time in about a month, Mark smiled. "That's Lexie for ya. She get's upset, she turns to food instead of alcohol." Mark said standing up.

………..

Lexie woke up with someone's hand on her. "What the?" She said sitting up.

"Hey. I want to be with you again." Mark said looking at her calmly.

"Well, that makes too of us." She said, smiling softly and sitting up, "

"So, there was a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead-"

Lexie cut him off, "No blonde jokes. This is your fault anyway." She said, playfully slapping him.

"It is? Can you still do surgery?" He said, speaking slowly and still teasingly

"Yes, I can still do surgery. I can do a appendectomy, all kinds of sutures… I can't keep going." She said laughing.

"Okay, I'll stop you." Mark said leaning in to kiss her.

………………..

So Mark never got to propose on Valentine's day, but a year later he got married on Valentine's Day to the love of his life, Lexie Grey.


End file.
